This invention relates to a clipboard, particularly to one which obviates the use of rivets in assembly.
Rivets are required in conventional clipboard. A conventional clipboard as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a backing board 13, a clip mount 11 and a clip 10. The clip mount 11 is made of a metal sheet bent to form a cylindrical portion 12 to receive two ends of the clip 10. The clip mount 11 joins with the backing board 13 by means of two rivets 14 and 15.